


Communication

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sannel is growing up. To Londo's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



“Sannel, stop that at once.”

John felt relieved when Londo made it clear that the ventilation system wasn’t on the fritz again, but wasn’t sure he was going to say about the noise coming out of David’s playmate.

The kids had been very good while he and Londo had gone over a new treaty and the complaints that usually accompanied them. There was something relaxing about working in one’s own home instead of a sterile office. Besides, Londo saw it as a vacation from the Narn-friendly temperature in his own quarters.  
His eyes did not move away from the papers when he called out. The rattling in the back of Sannel’s throat paused, but started up again when David tried to wrestle Daffy out of her hands. Londo excused himself as he left the table and lifted her up and into his arms before she could attack the other toddler.  
No matter how often they would do these half play dates, half business meetings, John didn’t know if he’d ever get used to the image of the Centauri with a child on his arm. Delenn had tried to reassure him that he would encounter stranger things as president, but he wasn’t so sure.

“I told you to stop that,” Londo put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him, “Ladies do not make that noise, especially not when there is company.”

“And we don’t steal toys in this house.” John said, picking up David who was still looking at Daffy. The sound began again, but was interrupted by Londo who growled in the back of his throat.  
Usually, he would probably have blushed from the way John raised his eyebrows at him, but he instead coughed a little.

“What’s all the fuss about? What is she doing?”

“She is mocking me for telling G’Kar that I thought she would be more Centauri than Narn.”

When that answer wasn’t clear enough, Londo tapped her on the nose,

“It’s a growl. At least the beginning of one. She has to build up her voice, just like a leati.”

“And you have to growl to get her to stop?”

“It’s some nonsense about communicating with her, and making it clear who the leaders of the ‘brood’ are. All Narn superstition and no understanding about parenting.”

The last sentence came out like a reflex, and John knew he didn’t believe it himself.

“Please don’t tell G’Kar, he never lets these things go. I want us to be able to simply talk to her and make her understand. ”

He bounced her up and down for a little bit.

“And I think you do, but where’s the fun in doing as I say, eh? You enjoy making me look foolish.”

Sannel said ‘bah’ in a very serious tone and put her chubby arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s a vicious circle of kisses and growling. I am hoping that the latter won’t be a problem.”

John grinned. David had taken a firm hold on his index finger and was trying to bend it,

“I get where you come from. I am not looking forward to his nudist months.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Nudist months. A few months where the kid won’t wear clothes no matter what?”

Londo’s eyes widened, and he took a step back, holding Sannel close,

“That sounds awful! How impractical and cold and dangerous. Great Maker, I hope the Narns don’t do that…”

He looked down at her.

“You are not planning anything, are you?”

“Pah.”

“Good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear.”


End file.
